pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Jason DiLaurentis
Jason DiLaurentis (née Hastings) is the older half-brother of Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, and Melissa Hastings. He admit's to having been a substance abuser before turning his life around, graduating from an Ivy League institution and picking up more wholesome hobbies, such as lon- distance biking and photography. He is now offering counsel to at-risk youth on substance abuse at Rosewood High School. Early Life Jason used to smoke pot and hang out with Ian Thomas and Garrett Reynolds. In high school, he, along with Ian and Garrett, were in a secret club called N.A.T. Interestingly, the Ivy League student had not participated in any other school clubs. It is also revealed in a flashback in Season 2, that he almost hated Alison because she would often go into his room and take his belongings. Jason later reveals that he was always jealous of Alison, and had felt that his parents thought they "lost the wrong kid." He dated CeCe Drake for over a year. She broke up with him the day after Alison's body was found. Aria/Jason/Ezra Love Triangle Jason first begins flirting with Aria when he sees her at the basketball court, while she is looking for Mike, flattering Aria. When Mike tries to break into his house, he doesn't call the police, seemingly as a favour to her. In The Devil You Know, Ezra won't show public affection for Aria, so she goes to talk to Jason instead, who treats her like a confidante, and the two grow closer. In Never Letting Go, Aria's friends think that Aria is answering a text from Ezra when she is really answering a text from Jason. She goes to meet Jason in his car outside, and the two spend time together throughout the episode before the fashion show, talking. Later, Jason sticks up for Aria in her dressing room and gives her a ride home from the fashion show that he had attended, but Ezra had not. In Surface Tension, Aria finds Jason sitting in Ella's classroom. Ella lets Aria know that Jason is also invited to dinner that night, and Aria gives him a half-smile. Later at school, Aria lets Spencer know that Jason is set to come over, in addition to Ezra. Spencer is alarmed as she doesn't trust Jason, but Aria is worried for the reason that it will be awkward with her boyfriend and another suitor there. That night, Jason arrives at the Montgomery household with flowers, which he hands them to Aria. Jason and Ezra meet for the first time. Jason and Ezra get to know one another, sharing their stories about their hard-core biking. After the dinner party is broken up with the news of Mike's arrest, Jason and Aria exchange knowing looks, at which Ezra raises an eyebrow. Byron and Ella go, leaving Ezra, Jason, and Aria alone in the house. The two guys help Aria put the serving plates away. In the kitchen, Ezra questions Aria about Jason, asking who he is. She answers that he is Ali's brother, to which Ezra responds that he knows, clearly expecting a more specific answer. Aria goes back out to the living room, where Jason is sitting, under the guise of wanting to offer him coffee. But Ezra isn't oblivious to the fact that the two are whispering privately. Aria and Jason discuss Mike's arrest. Later, Aria suddenly tells Ezra and Jason to leave. So they leave, pausing briefly at the doorstop for an awkward stare-down before going their separate ways. In Save the Date, Aria practically ignores Ezra and avoids his kisses throughout the episode. Ezra asks if Jason is a threat to him, and Aria says "no," somewhat satisfying Ezra's curiosity. When Jason calls Aria at the end of the episode, she lies to Ezra that it is her father and turns down his offer to visit his apartment, leaving Ezra feeling rejected. In Picture This, Aria has sex dreams involving both Ezra and Jason. Flustered, Aria avoids Jason when he comes over. Later, Jason confesses his affection for Aria and kisses her. At first, Aria responds, but then she stops him and tells him she isn't available and leaves. It is unclear to Jason who Aria's other love interest may be. In addition, it is discovered by Spencer and Emily that he has been developing photos of Aria sleeping in his shed/darkroom. We find out soon that the pictures are taken by Alison, and that he found the roll, and developed them, thinking they were beautiful. he intended to give one to Aria as a present. In Touched by an 'A'-ngel, it is later found that Jason had not been the one who took the pictures of Aria; rather it had been Alison. After Jason had developed the prints, he planned to give one of the framed photographs to Aria, which he does when he sees her in the Grille. He invites her to his house, and while he is getting a box of Ali's things from inside, Ezra arrives, worried about Aria. They makeup, and kiss. Jason returns just in time to see this and process that Ezra is the reason she said she wasn't available. He looks on curiously as she leaves, and later sits moping on his porch. Apperances (22/95) 'Season 1 (2/22)' *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again 'Season 2 (13/25)' *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Eye of the Beholder 'Season 3 (7/24)' *Birds of a Feather *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? 'Season 4 (TBA/24)' Relationship Melissa Hastings: Brief hookup Cece''' Drake': They dated. *'Started': Before "Pilot" *'Ended': Before "Pilot" *'Reason': Jason had just lost his sister, so Cece broke up with him the day after Ali went missing. 'Aria Montgomery:' They flirted and kissed. (see Jaria)*Started: "Blind Dates" *'Ended: "Picture This" *'''Reason: After Jason kissed Aria and confessed that he liked her, she told him that she already had a boyfriend. Notes *In Season 1, Jason badgers Detective Wilden that he should be further along in his sister's murder investigation. He is seen intimidating him in Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone, to the point that Detective Wilden reveals private information from the investigation. In Season 2, we get a different impression of Jason's hitherto relationship with the Rosewood Police. He tells Aria in Never Letting Go that the police heavily interrogated him after Alison's death, instead of the other way around. It seems that there was little continuity in Jason's character from Season 1 to Season 2, plot-wise and character-wise. *Wheareas Jason acts like a polished politician in Season 1, he acts informally when he first moves back into his home and Spencer comes to visit him in Season 2. *In The Naked Truth it is revealed that Jason is Mr. Hastings' son, details are unclear but this makes him Spencer and Melissa's half-brother. Whether or not Alison is also Mr. Hastings child has not been revealed. This parallels the novel plot where Mr. Hastings has an affair with Mrs. DiLaurentis and him being the father of Alison and Courtney DiLaurentis, not Jason. However on TV, Mrs. Hastings knows about the affair, in the novels she does not. *2 actors have portrayed Jason so far - first, Parker Bagley, then Drew Van Acker. This is due to the writers' decision to find an actor who looks more similar to how Jason's physical appearance was described in the books after Season 1. With the new actor, came a new appearance and a slightly new personality. *Jason gets devastating news about Alison in 3B - she believed she was pregnant when she was murdered. *'A' tried to kill Jason in Season 3 episode 18, What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted. *Jason was not the body in the woods (The dead body assumed to be Toby) Trivia *Jason biked the lava fields along the Kona coast in Hawaii after he first took off from college and compared it to be being on the moon. *In Touched by an 'A'-ngel, his high school yearbook is shown to be from 2005, making him approximately 24. *He was the brother in-law of Ian Thomas. *He filmed two of his sisters, Spencer and Alison with the N.A.T. Club *He made out with his half sister, Melissa, not knowing that they were related. *There is speculation among fans that he was hiding Alison in his house, when the girls thought it was Ian. The fact she has been confirmed to be alive adds life to this. *He is the last living member of The N.A.T. Club. (besides maybe Jenna and Melissa. *He was close friends with Garrett and Ian in highschool. *Along with Ian Thomas, Toby Cavanaugh, Malcolm Cutler, and Kate Randall, his character has been played by a different actor/actress. Category:The Love Interests Category:Characters